ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plot Device
Plot Device is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Infinitum from Shimmering Solitude. He existed briefly only in Earth-58. He is Aaron's winning entry into the Fall 2019 Fanon Con Alien Design Contest, under the theme of 'impossible'. Appearance Plot Device is a large, floating non-humanoid creature with inky black skin. His body consists of a chest as large as a torso, connected by a thin abdomen to a large thorax hanging underneath. He has two large and thin arms, and two smaller arms holding close to his chest. All four of his hands have four fingers arranged in a circular pattern around the palms. He has a long, almost canine-like jaw. He has large glowing blue/purple teeth and a bright orange tongue (or even tongues, they seem to change between one long, wide tongue and many thin tentacles tongues at random). None of this seems to fit into his mouth, yet it still closes perfectly. He has four eyes on the underside of his jaw with black sclera and orange irises. Atop his head he has long glowing blue opposable tendrils. The Omnitrix dial is on his left shoulder. Powers and Abilities From a meta perspective of truly knowing the nature and context of Plot Device, his powers are clearly Plot Control. However, from Ben's perspective he only knows one thing- when he presses the dial onto Plot Control's silhouette, there is a 100% chance that he is going to succeed at whatever he is attempting to achieve regardless of nature even if he mistransforms into another alien. Plot Device, named because of his sure-fire success rate, has the ability to alter the future in his favour both consciously and unconsciously though only to a somewhat minor degree. There are rarely, if ever, consequences for actively altering the future that he is unable to proactively perceive. These powers even extend to the Omnitrix itself, meaning that attempting to use this alien will often result in Ben being given a more suitable alien for the scenario. His only other real power is his ability to float on any surface, but only at a shallow height. Weaknesses This alien is, above all else, the alien that Ben is least likely to actually get when he selects it- especially if he wishes to use this alien in combat. Not knowing what alien he will actually get and not always being sure how this alien will help both led Ben to sometimes avoid this alien. He eventually overcame these worries, however, and began trying to use him near-constantly. His massive teeth are far too soft to actually bight anything. He cannot throw a punch to save his life. History Plot Device was first unlocked accidentally and used by Ben Tennyson when the Tick attached itself to Earth when he was 10 years old. An unseen side affect of Plot Device's powers caused a bacteria from Arburia carried by the Tick to mutate when exposed to Earth pathogens, that fed on the Ammonia inside the Tick and rapidly killed it from within. Ben was stuck as this alien for several hours during the alien attack. Eventually as Ben began to use the alien more and more, greater and greater alterations to the timeline began to occur, such as Max successfully convincing Xylene to stay on Earth to help them protect it. Though this had minimum impact on the events immediately succeeding her remaining, this became greatly important when Ben accidentally tripped the Omnitrix's self-destruct. They were immediately able to take the device to Azmuth and have it fixed. From here, the timeline began to majorly diverge. Plot Device's existence allowed Ben to surpass the events that SHOULD have triggered him wanting to remove the Omnitrix when he was 12. This led to a vastly different course of events for the next few years as Ben's continued service invited greater challengers to face him. Khyber made himself present far sooner, and the Highbreed invasion was discovered quickly and effective measures prevented them from ever taking a foothold while still allowing Ben to reach Augstaka and repair the Highbreed DNA to prevent the genocide of the Milky Way Galaxy. Eventually, the events shifted so far from the set path as to invite worry from the Celestialsapiens when the consequences of Plot Device's alterations suddenly became too much to overcome as Ben was unable to prevent Aggregor from reaching the Forge of Creation and nearly absorbing a Celestialsapien child had its mother not been able to protect it herself. This complete failure of the time loop fundamental to Earth-58 prompted the Celestialsapiens to take action against the beings that had caused this universe to vary so much from those that came before it. Plot Device was removed from the Codon Stream and, in essence, completely destroyed. The Infinitum were completely removed from the universe and a new, separate, universe was created specifically to contain them. This dimension is known as The Cell. Appearances Ben 10 *''The Big Tick'' (first appearance) - Caused an Arburian bacteria to mutate due to contact with Earth virus killing the Tick *''Grudge Match'' (x2) - First time accidental transformation, caused accident in combat that destroyed the chain binding him to Kevin. Second time used to cause Kevin lock himself inside an escape pod, while Ben escaped in a separate escape pod. *''The Galactic Enforcers'' - Used to jump away from Sixsix, where he was then saved by Synaptak before plunging into a vat of molten iron. He unknowingly caused Sixsix's aiming tech to malfunction, before consciously altering the properties of Element X to prevent it from reacting with the iron when Sixsix broke free and tried to activate the bomb. *''Camp Fear'' (selected alien, alien received was Ghostfreak) - Ghostfreak flew after the falling boy Gilbert and caught him mid-air by phasing through him. *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (selected alien, alien received was Heatblast) - Heatblast was used to fight the escaped villainous Ghostfreak, using his fire to prevent the alien from escaping or attacking before he was incinerated in the sunlight. *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x2, attempted use x5) *''Ben 10'000'' - When Plot Device is used, Gwendolyn Tennyson from the future appears randomly and gives them a cake- bypassing the intended future plotline altogether. *''Midnight Madness'' (under hypnosis) - Used without conscious control. Easily evaded capture when the police attempted to arrest him. *''Game Over'' (attempted use inside game world, received alien was Benwolf) *''Under Wraps'' (x2, second time received alien was Diamondhead) *''The Unnaturals'' - Used to cause the Squires to lose points in the baseball game. *''Be Afraid Of The Dark'' (attempted use, received alien was Frankenstrike) *''The Visitor'' (x2, first time was off-screen) - helps convince Xylene to stay on Earth with the Tennysons. With help from Grey Matter and Upgrade, they build her an ID Mask so that she can hide among humans. *''Perfect Day'' - Plot Device is able to see both worlds at once, and lets Ben devise a plan of escape by using his plot control to affect the real world without being noticed. *''Don't Drink The Water'' (attempted use x2, first time received alien was Stinkfly, second attempt successful) *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' - The Rust Bucket breaks down as the crooks try to escape with it. However, they repair it quickly and get moving again before Ben can get to the Rust Bucket to fight them due to his large size and un-nimble shape. *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (attempted use x2, second time alien received was Upchuck) *''Secret of the Omnitrix'' (attempted use x3, last time alien received was Way Big- who was not already unlocked) Post-Ben 10 At this point the timeline differentiates too greatly from the intended path to be properly aligned with the series that should canonically follow. Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien still occur in some form, but for the most part greatly out of order and with 20-or-so more aliens than Ben should have available as Ben keeping the Omnitrix prevented the reset when it recalibrated (which in this timeline occurs when he is 14, when the update was actually made live by Azmuth). Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Earth-58 Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Weak Aliens